


Stormwind Hospitality

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Azeroth Girls Are Easy [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: A night elf fresh off the boat in Stormwind seeks help from a very unusual guard.





	Stormwind Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Stormwind City was a majestic sight, and Thelessa found herself awe-struck as soon as she stepped off the boat. While other citizens pushed past her on the dock, the night elf stood transfixed as she gazed up at the towering structures. Thelessa had spent her entire life surrounding by the gigantic trees and wooden buildings of her homeland and now, having never seen such vast and intricate stonework, she marveled at the impressive architectural features of the human nation. She took off toward another building, a simple storehouse, and inspected its sharp corners and angles. A fierce lion statue drew her further within the city, and from there she followed the crystal-clear waters of the canal into Stormwind City’s heart. Further and further she went, chasing landmark after landmark, tossing coppers into fountains and watching children play in the streets, without any care for her course.

 

After about thirty minutes of walking, Thelessa suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was. The harbor she had arrived at was now far behind her, lost beyond the maze-like masonry, and the sparkling, pristine stonework had declined into drab and well-worn bricks. Indeed, the exciting energy of the city's center had quieted and far less people walked this neighborhood. Thelessa guessed this might be a more residential part of Stormwind, less prone to the hustle and bustle of visitor traffic. Not that she necessarily minded a detour, but her dark purple skin was earning her many sideways glances from the locals as she stuck out like a sore thumb. 

 

And so that was how Thelessa found herself completely lost in Stormwind City. She wandered the streets slowly and carefully, trying to gather her bearings as best she could, but many of the signs were worn down and her grasp on the human language was still rudimentary. To make matters worse, none of the people passing by were at all willing to engage her, hurrying along to their business while making all efforts possible to avoid eye contact. While only moments ago Thelessa felt welcome in the splendor of this foreign city, she now felt like a rude and unwelcome guest intruding on people's daily lives.

 

Suddenly, she remembered a rumor that she had heard on the boat ride across the ocean: all Stormwind guards were extremely helpful and willing to guide any inquiring person toward their destination. While Thelessa didn't have any specific location in mind, she now felt determined to find a city guard in the hopes that any place would be an improvement over her current situation. However, the streets were quite barren, and she spent several tense and hopeful minutes dashing about like a panicked bird, desperately looking for any sign of the telltale blue and silver armor.

 

Thelessa was about to give up all hope when finally she spotted such a figure approaching in the distance. A human man hurried along down the road, oddly enough with the same hasty gait that she had seen in the restless civilians, but his plate armor carried the proud, royal sigil of the Stormwind lion. Thelessa smiled and clapped joyfully to herself before breaking into a dead sprint toward the guard. When he saw her approach, he jumped in place, startled, and actually seemed to recoil as she introduced herself. "Hello there! I'm so glad I found you!"

 

The human looked confused, his blue eyes wide with shock within the confines of the helmet, and he looked about nervously as if expecting another ambush. "Uh, really? Do I know you?"

 

"Know me?" asked Thelessa, now her turn to be confused. "Why would you know me?"

 

"Umm... I don't know?" was his only reply.

 

She quickly shook it off. "Well, I'm very pleased to meet you," said Thelessa in her very chipper voice. "I'm Thelessa, from Darnassus." She smiled, her pearly whites showing playfully as she bent down to his level and fixed him with her glowing eyes. "What's your name?"

 

His vision immediately dropped down to her exposed cleavage, now tantalizingly displayed by her posture. The creamy and supple lavender flesh of her breasts were tightly packed within her bodice, cut low enough to reveal plenty to his lustful gaze, and they strained to be free from their leather prison. "Uh, Roberts."

 

"Nice to meet you, Guard Roberts!" Thelessa extended her hand out for a handshake, which she had learned was customary.

 

"Oh, you think I'm a..." He quickly stopped himself and mulled over her words. Immediately the stress seemed to melt from his body, and he stood more upright and confident. "King's honor, young lady," Roberts said, taking her hand.

 

Thelessa was practically giddy with delight at this point. In her haste to take in the sights and sounds of Stormwind, she had up until this point taken for granted the people, and now here she was standing before an actual Stormwind knight, renown throughout the world for their valor and strength. His armor was a bit scuffed, but Thelessa reasoned that perhaps he had sorted out some ruffians recently on his patrol. Still, as much as she enjoyed the honor of being in his presence, she didn't want to hold him from his greater duty to the city. "Can you tell me where the nearest bank is?"

 

"Pardon?" he asked. Roberts seemed taken aback by the abrupt shift in conversation, and he once more glanced about nervously. "I'm sorry, but uh, I really need to be on my way."

 

Oh no, thought Thelessa, she had been a bother to him. Her long elf ears wilted in sadness. "Oh please? Could you just direct me to the marketplace or even the inn!"

 

Roberts shook his head. "No, no. I have to go, uh, resume my post. You'll have to ask someone else."

 

Thelessa fretted nervously. The street was completely empty, and who knows when the next city guard might come by? She didn't want to be lost any longer than necessary. "Please, good sir! There must be some way you can help me."

 

The armored man paused briefly and reflected on her choice of words, all while his lecherous eyes continued to roam her slender body. Yet his gaze once more returned to her pleading, innocent eyes and those plump lips of hers. "Actually, I think we can work out a deal. You help me, and I’ll help you," he said. "Follow me."

 

Help him? Thelessa was confused. The advice she heard didn't say anything about the city guards asking for anything in return, but she immediately felt resolved to do so as best she could. After all, she was a foreign guest in their city, and it wouldn't be proper to spurn these humans and their hospitality! Thelessa had to quell her palpable excitement as he led her off the main street and into a smaller, more secluded back alley. Garbage bins lined the narrow pathway, and Thelessa even spotted a rat or two darting among the refuse. The guard stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "Here. Down on your knees, girl." 

 

As she obediently followed his orders, Roberts began fumbling at his belt and codpiece. Her bright eyes widened, and though this turn of events were certainly a surprise, Thelessa watched his fingers with anticipation. With the soft scraping of metal against metal as plates shifted aside, the trousers underneath opened to reveal the thickest cock that she had ever seen. Thelessa emitted a soft gasp, both surprised and impressed by its size, and she looked up at him with a slight smirk. "What's this?" she asked playfully.

 

"You ever seen a human cock before, elf?"

 

She giggled. Of course she had. How else could a fresh adventurer, with nary a gold piece to her name, afford passage across the sea? But Thelessa was more than eager to play into the role of an innocent, naive foreigner. "No sir," she replied, reaching up with her hand to gently grasp the throbbing length. Its heat radiated wonderful in her palm, and she instinctively began stroking it. "What should I do with it?"

 

Roberts watched the demure night elf play with his cock, yet whether or not he bought into her facade was unclear. "Put it in your mouth."

 

Thelessa licked her lips hungrily as she fixed the wide tip with her gaze. His cock had quickly hardened to its fullness under her gentle ministrations, and now small droplets of precum began to leak from the tiny slit. She leaned in and gave a tentative lick on the cockhead, lapping up the salty fluid. It tasted delightful, and so Thelessa took to slathering the entire head with her elegant tongue. Up above, Roberts placed a gloved hand upon her head, his fingers gliding through her silky violet hair.

 

Feeling emboldened, Thelessa pressed her soft lips against the head and gave it a gentle kiss. The hard member twitched slightly, and she responded by wrapping her lips around the mushroom tip. More precum dripped freely, and she danced the tip of her tongue against the hole to taste all she could. Her eyes looked back up at him, and she smiled as best she could with her mouth around his dick. Thelessa pulled off him, her tongue flicking out with a parting lick. "It's too big," she said with the hint of a wink. "I don't think it'll fit."

 

Roberts merely grunted and tightened his grip on her head. "You'll find a way to make it fit if you want my help."

 

Thelessa's breath hitched in her throat and her loins moistened instantly at his words. If she wasn't willing before, which she most certainly was, now Thelessa felt more than ready to service this man's cock with her mouth. She immediately went to work and wrapped her lips around his hard tool, sliding her lips down several inches of delicious meat. A humming moan vibrated along his cock as she savored the taste and sensation of sucking dick. She couldn't help but compare it to those of her own people. While night elf men were certainly well-endowed and filling, with a pleasant floral aftertaste, Thelessa quickly determined that human cock was more than satisfactory with a thicker girth and a heavier, more rugged flavor. Rather, Roberts' cock even had the distinct odor of sweat and hard work, do doubt being trapped within the heavy armor all day, which made the filthy act of giving head in a Stormwind alley all the more provocative to Thelessa. Her mouth began to salivate, coating his entire length copiously with spit as she bobbed her head, both long ears bouncing to the rhythm.

 

She was rewarded for her efforts with a long, torturous moan from above, and Thelessa glanced upward to see Roberts with his head thrown back, eyes no doubt closed in pleasure. Knowing that she was bringing him to such pleasurable heights made Thelessa slurp and suckle upon his dick with increased urgency. She worked to lather every inch that she could fit into her mouth with saliva, working toward the ultimate goal of hilting his thickness down her throat. The idea consumed her every thought as she worked feverishly. When finally she pushed forward to swallow his dick, the unexpectedly wide tip brushed against her gag reflex, and she reflexively recoiled with a loud cough.

 

Roberts snapped out of his trance and looked down to see what was the matter. Her glowing eyes were now watery from the strained effort, and she met his stare apologetically. With a nasty grin, he threaded his fingers through her glossy hair and tightened his grip closer to her scalp. "Let me help you with that, little girl."

 

Thelessa's eyes shot wide with shock as he yanked her head down onto his cock, and in one fluid motion fully sheathed his massive length within her tight throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her unaccustomed throat spasmed, massaging his cock in the most delightful way. He held her down for several long moments, relishing the feel and texture of a night elf's gullet, before pulling her off completely. Her mouth fell wide open as she loudly gasped for precious air. Tears now streaked down her face, wetting her soft skin and the dark facial markings unique to her race. Her tongue wiggled between her lips as if reaching out for a cock that wasn't there. Her eyes were half-lidded sultrily, and the night elf girl looked positively drunk with lust. "Again," Thelessa gasped. "Fuck my face with your giant human cock!"

 

"Damn, you little slut." Roberts wasted no time in doing exactly as she asked, thrusting his cock back into her welcoming mouth. A second hand fell upon the back of her head to better guide her. His thick member more easily invaded the tightness of her throat, and he mercilessly pushed and pulled her head along his cock like a handheld toy. The alley's narrow walls echoed the lewd gulps and gurgling of the relentless throatfucking. "I heard you night elves were sluts, but I didn't know you'd be so willing take any dick offered to you."

 

Her cheeks blushed at his suggestion, but she was in no position to deny it. In fact, the only thing Thelessa loved more than exploring and adventuring was hot, hard dick. As Roberts settled into a paced rhythm, she gradually became more adapt at deepthroating his cock. With her throat relaxed, Thelessa savored the sinful act of being harshly throatfucked like a cheap harlot. She glanced up lovingly at the guard as he plundered her mouth, hopeful that he'd soon reward her with a gooey, sticky treat. As his laborious grunts grew louder and more frequent, she knew that a delicious climax was rapidly approaching.

 

Unfortunately, as soon as Roberts felt the familiar tingle bursting within his balls, he roughly yanked her mouth off his cock. As Thelessa looked upward in dumb confusion, a long groan coincided with the first arcing spurt of cum onto her face. She gasped loudly, caught completely off-guard by the oncoming facial, and barely had time to close her eyes before another long rope splattered across the bridge of her nose. However, her mouth opened wide with tongue held out obscenely, panting like a thirsty dog, as she yearned to catch some of his tasty gift.

 

But Roberts, for his part, was eager to paint his slut's face with seed. With his grip still tight in her hair, he pulled her head back as more and more cum landed upon her graceful features. He aimed for her primal tattoos, taking perverted glee in covering every inch of the elf's tribalistic markings with his human seed, and soon they all but disappeared beneath the generous helping of translucent cum. When at last his abundant and heavy climax tapered off, Roberts possessively pulled her head back in, prompting Thelessa to lap away at the salty remnants dribbling from his softening cock. She affectionately kissed and licked at the head, hoping that she could entice him into a second round.

 

However, her concentration was broken as she suddenly felt his hand release its hold on her hair. She craned her neck upward, partially in alarm, to see what was the matter, but Roberts was too preoccupied with hurriedly stuffing his wet cock back within his pants. "Thanks, girly. Got to go!"

 

As the man took off deeper into the twisting alley, still fumbling to tie up and readjust his armor, Thelessa looked all around her in panic, still on her knees with a sticky facial. That's when she spotted another Stormwind guard, this one in much shinier and well-fitted plate armor, running toward her from the street on which she had met the last guard. However, with Roberts having such a head start on their chase, the city guard slowed and stopped next to Thelessa, his breath labored from the dead sprint. "Damn, he got away again."

 

"Again?" asked Thelessa, her fingers idly reaching up to dab at the warm cum on her cheeks. "Is something the matter?"

 

The guard didn't even look down at her, too far preoccupied with lamenting his lost quarry. "Damn adventurers! I don't know what it is, but so many of them think they can just walk around in a guard’s uniform like it's nothing! It's a great honor to serve as Stormwind's shield, yet they wear it like some paltry costume." He shook his helmeted head, muttering. "Don't know where they even get it."

 

"Oh no!" she exclaimed from below. "He wasn't a guard?" A hundred thoughts immediately flew through her head, with the most prominent one being not that she just sucked off and was covered with the cum of an imposter, but that she was no closer to finding her way now than she was several minutes ago. "I'm still lost as ever," she said pitifully.

 

It was then that the newly arrived guard finally took full notice of the night elf. He looked down at her, the poor thing fretting with worry yet not pausing to swipe at the cum dripping from her face and licking her fingers clean. "Do you need to be somewhere, my lady? I can give you directions."

 

Thelessa immediately perked up. "You can?" she asked. Of course, she realized, this was a real Stormwind city guard for sure. She wasn't in danger of becoming any more lost than before, but rather her savior had finally arrived. "Yes, please!" Thelessa said with a wide smile. "If you could tell me where the nearest inn is, I'd be forever grateful."

 

"Of course I can," said the guard with pride in his voice. He glanced down toward the direction Roberts had disappeared and then back toward the street he came from. With no one is sight, the guard cleared his throat and lowered his hands to his belt. "But as long as you're down there, perhaps you can help me with something."

 

As his belt came undone, the large buckle displaying the proud lion sigil of Stormwind, Thelessa giggled once more as she licked her lips with a great thirst. It seemed as though being lost within an unfamiliar city certainly had a few perks, and if it meant enjoying some more Stormwind hospitality then Thelessa saw no harm in staying lost just a little bit longer.


End file.
